Alicia's Very Gay Crystal Wedlocke
by aleSheep
Summary: The story of a girl of undefined sexual orientation and her very gay Pokémon dying.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so here starts what I'll probably regret in the future…**

I wanted to write something that takes less time to do than _Dawn and Dusk_, and after reading a small portion of a HeartGold Nuzlocke, I decided to write one as well!.. only, you know, this is a Crystal one… and it's technically not a Nuzlocke.

* * *

"But Mom!" Alicia cried out, sitting on the table with a bowl of noodles in front of her. "Why do you want me out of town? Don't you love me?" A grown woman, possibly in her forties, stared at her daughter from the other side of the table.

"Didn't you want to become a trainer? You've been telling me that you've wanted to become one ever since we moved from Saffron City". The girl sighed. "You know I'm doing this because you need to learn to take care of yourself and all".

"Yes, yes, I understand" she muttered. "I suppose I'll start tomorrow". Alicia's mom chuckled.

Before she could say anything about it, Alicia was already outside, with a PokéGear on her wrist and a backpack on her shoulders. She blinked a few times before trying to open her door, only to discover that it was locked. "Perfect" she sighed, with no option but to go to the Professor's lab, which was right next to her house.

She noticed a red haired boy outside the laboratory, looking through the window. Alicia felt the need to do something about it, but shrugged, as he might just be an innocent bystander. She entered the building, looking for the nearest man in a lab coat, and to her surprise, there were only two. Deeper inside the building, there was a tall man with a short, brown hair, looking at three balls on top of a table.

"Excuse me, mister". The man didn't seem to hear her. She walked towards him and waved her arm in front of him, catching his attention. "Are you Professor Elm?"

"Oh, yes!" he said, turning to her. "Are you a new trainer? Do you want a Pokémon?" Alicia stepped back from the sudden questions. "What do you think it'd be best? A grass type Pokémon, a water one or a fire one?"

She was confused about that last question. "Um, yes, I want a Pokémon, and I think a fire type one would meet my needs the best". The Professor smiled widely as he gave her a red and white ball. "Wait, just like that?"

"Yes and no" he answered. "You see, we're a bit busy here, researching important Pokémon, and this…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Let's call him an 'acquaintance' for now, is offering us something that might help with our research. I can't go there myself, and my helper has no experience battling Pokémon, so I ask you to please retrieve that something for us".

"Can I keep the Pokémon afterwards?"

"Well, of course. I mean, if you took the time to go all the way over there, I think it would be fair". He reached for something on the table at the back of the room, it was a chip and eight collars, four of them were blue and the others were pink. "I also want to give you this. It's a prototype of my newest invention, the Pokémon Traductor!" The Professor gave these items to Alicia, who placed the belts on the table next to her.

"Are you going to install this little chip in my brain?" she asked, a bit scared about that possibility.

"What? No!" he replied. "It goes in your PokéGear". Alicia took off her PokéGear and looked for a slot where the chip would fit, which she found eventually. "You just have to install it and place a collar in one of your Pokémon".

"Why the different collars, then? Do they not work if you place a blue one in a female Pokémon?" The Professor laughed at this question. "Hey!"

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't laughing at you" he said. "It's nothing too important. You see, the collars send the Pokémon's thoughts in a one meter radius around them. All PokéGears with the chip will receive these thoughts, translate them to English and play them through its speakers. The reason I made eight collars is because they all have different 'voices' for the Pokémon. Use the ones that you think would suit them best".

"Oh, great" she yawned, a bit bored from the Professor's long explanation. "I suppose I should go right now, it's getting late". The Professor seemed surprised by this statement. Alicia looked at the lab's clock. "It's 7 PM, are you sure your acquaintance is home?"

"I am pretty sure about it, now go! Time is essential, you know". Alicia nodded, took the collars from the table and headed outside, ready to start her journey. She took her Pokéball out and clicked the button in its center. A small yellow creature came out of it. It had a sort of blue fur on its back, which also had small, black spots, and a long snout. The Pokémon sniffed around the ground until it found its trainer's foot. Alicia bent over to place a pink collar around its neck.

"Wait no, I'm a boy, I'm a boy!" the high-pitched female voice cried. Alicia got startled by this and took the collar off, placing a blue one in its place. "Thank you, lady" a boyish voice said, calmly. "Now, who are you?"

"My name is Alicia" the girl said, sighing. "I'm sorry about that just now, it's just… I'm not completely sure I want to do this right now. I have things to do and it's going to be night soon…"

"Are you afraid of the dark, Alicia?" The young trainer nodded. The creature suddenly created small flames from his back, providing them with light. "I don't think that will be a problem" he said, happily.

"Alright, first things first, what are you? What is your name?"

"I have no name, but according to the Professor, I am Cyndaquil". The Pokémon jumped with joy. "But if you want to call me something easier, I would appreciate it!"

"What about… Nate? Is it easy for you to say?"

"I just have to think it, silly!" the voice said. Alicia giggled. "Nate, Nate, Nate, Nate!" he sang.

"Alright, calm down, boy. Let's look for that guy the Professor is looking for".

* * *

By the time they both had arrived at the end of the right path of Route 30, where a lonely house stood, both Nate and Alicia were exhausted. A sign in front of the building told them it was "Mr. Pokémon's house", which Nate confirmed to be Elm's acquaintance. Upon knocking the door, an old man came to receive them.

"Come in, come in!" he said, moving away so the two could enter. "Rest a bit, I suppose you must be the ones Elm sent to receive his 'important thing', right?" Alicia nodded, heading towards the couch at the back of the room, with Nate following her. Mr. Pokemon headed towards his desk, where a white oval object with green spots rested. He took the object and gave it to Alicia. "Be very careful with this".

"What is it? It looks like an egg" the girl commented.

"Well, it is an egg" Nate said. "A Pokémon egg, to be exact".

"I see you're trying out Elm's new invention" the man spoke. "I suggest you go back to the lab as soon as possible. It's getting late, and it would be horrible if you two couldn't find your way back because of the time".

"I guess you're right. I don't want to bother you either, mister" said Alice. "Let's go, Nate". As she headed towards the exit, the PokéGear rang. Alicia clicked the answer button and put him on speakers. "Professor? What's wrong? How did you get my number?"

"That's of no importance right now, Alicia!" the voice yelled. "My research, the lab, everything! It's horrible, really horrible!" A click was heard, meaning that the call was over. The girl stood there for a moment, waiting for another call, and when she didn't hear one, she immediately ran towards the lab, with her Pokémon following her.

* * *

"Ouch! Watch where you're going, girl!" a boy's voice grunted after bumping into the girl and falling on the floor, dropping both his Pokéball and his trainer ID. He quickly picked up his Pokéball and stood up. "Is it a battle you want? Because that's what you're going to get!"

"Hey, calm down" Alicia said, also standing up. "No need to get angry. It was my fault, okay?" The boy took out his Pokémon, a blue colored lizard with sharp fangs. There was something weird about this Pokémon, something on his neck.

"You bumped into my trainer, so that means you're gonna receive punishment!" A sailor's voice came from both her PokéGear and the boy's. "That's right, my trainer also got one of those translator things, don't feel so special about yours".

"Punishment?" Nate said, in a scared tone of voice. "Do we have to be punished?"

"No, no, Nate… We have to get out of here".

"Oh, that you won't, girl". The boy smirked. "I'll have some fun with you once my little Totodile defeats your puny Cyndaquil. Totodile, scratch!" The lizard Pokémon lunged towards Nate and attacked him with his sharp claws. The fire Pokémon took a few steps back, scared. "Is that all the kid's got? Pathetic".

"Nate, are you alright?" The Cyndaquil nervously nodded, lighting up the fire on his back. "I guess we have no option but to fight. Use Tackle!" The fire Pokémon nodded once again, before charging into the lizard creature, sending him towards a tree.

"Ugh" was heard from the trainer's PokéGear.

"One hit…" the boy muttered, angrily. "That was pathetic". He began walking away from there. Alicia looked at the floor, noticing a rectangular shaped object, and picking it up.

"It's his trainer card" she said, heading towards the town nearby to look at it better. "It says the trainer's name is…" She suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh my Arceus!" she said, laughingly.

"What's so funny?" the boy asked, turning towards Alicia. Still incapable of stopping her mirth, she walked towards the trainer and gave him his card. "Why are you giving me this?"

"It's yours, isn't it… Michelle?" She began laughing even louder, making the boy blush and run away to Route 30. "Heh, I thought he would take his own name a bit more seriously, let's go, Nate". She waited for a response from her PokéGear, and turned to look for her Pokémon when she didn't receive one. She would've wished she wouldn't have turned.

They stood like that for a couple of more seconds after she saw them. The Totodile's long mouth had met with Nate's, which were tiny in comparison. After the lizard creature pushed the fire type away, he headed straight to Route 30, to follow his trainer. The Cyndaquil realized that his trainer was looking at him, and his voice on the PokéGear spoke again: "I guess I should've mentioned this sooner…"

"You think?" she asked, angrily. "What was that about?"

"Well, me and Totodile had a little bit of story at the lab. Chikorita was the only girl in our group, but she wasn't very talkative, so while the Professor was building his translator's prototype, he was the only one that I could talk to… and I guess we hit it off from there".

She sighed. "I just hope we don't see the guy again". Cyndaquil nodded as he lighted his flames once again to lead the way back to the lab. "I didn't know you were gay".

"Don't mention it to the professor, please".

"I won't, don't worry about it".

* * *

Thanks for reading this story, guys! I hope you had enjoyed it and that you're thinking about writing a review for this, because I like reading them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think you've all realized this is going to be **_**a bit**_** different from other Wedlockes, so why don't we set up the rules?**

I suppose you all know what the rules of a Nuzlocke are, but if you don't, I'll explain them in a nutshell: You can only catch the **first** Pokémon in every route/cave/city and, if any Pokémon faints, it's considered dead and can't be used anymore. Optional rules say that the Pokémon can be nicknamed, and of course, for the sake of the story, I'll do.

However, Wedlocke rules are a bit stricter, and, as you can guess, I'll make a few modifications for the story. If you want to know the original Wedlocke rules, I suggest searching for them in Google, or watching Marriland's (the original Wedlocke creator) video about them. They aren't really as different from these ones, though.

1- You can only catch the first Pokémon in every route that is the same gender as the current group you're filling at that moment. If you're filling a group, you can't catch any Pokémon of an opposite gender.

2- You can have a maximum of two groups of a gender in your team.

3- Pokémon without gender are uncatchable.

4- You may only switch into the Pokémon your current Pokémon is paired with. If one of them dies, the other must avenge its death or die along with it.

5- You cannot deposit Pokémon, unless you really NEED to do it (To use HM moves, for example). You can release/kill Pokémon, though.

6- An optional rule says that if you find Pokémon that you've already caught, you have the option to not count them as your first encounter, you know, for the sake of diversity.

With those rules settled, let's start!

* * *

A new day started in New Bark Town. Alicia woke up from the sleeping bag on the floor, next to a little girl's bed. She rubbed her eyes before letting out a yawn and walking to the kitchen. A grown woman smiled at her, preparing some breakfast for the girl.

"You know that your mother only wants you to be independent, right?" This comment made Alicia growl and turn towards the room she was before. "Don't mind the sleeping bag, dear, you have a trip to make, after all". The girl smiled, looking at the Poké ball next to her, where Nate, her Cyndaquil, was resting. She turned back to the woman and sat on the nearby table.

"Whatever. I'm thankful that you let me stay here for the night, Ms. Elm". The woman smiled again, before placing a plate of fried eggs in front of the girl's seat. "And also for the breakfast. I don't think I ate anything yesterday".

"Don't think too much about it. Take it as a gift for helping out my husband. However…" The girl, who began eating seconds ago, stared at t Ms. Elm. She sighed. "My husband forgot his food again. Can you give it to him?"

"Oh, sure!" Alicia answered happily. "I guess I'll take advantage of that to say goodbye to my mom as well".

After taking a few more quick bites of her food, the girl took the Professor's lunch bag from the table, hurried outside the house and headed towards hers. She tried to open the door at first, but it was locked. Rolling her eyes, she knocked. She knew her mom was inside, staring at the door, knowing it was her daughter who was knocking. The girl decided to try and talk to her stubborn mother. "I'm going, mom!" She waited for an answer, in vain. "I hope I'll get to see you eventually!"

The door was opened. Her mother's eyes quickly went towards the girl's belt, which carried her only Pokémon inside. She kept staring at it before she headed inside again. Alicia sighed and began walking away, towards Elm's laboratory. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms around her, which gave her a bag while in the hug.

"I'm really proud of you, Alicia. Take these. I saved them from when you wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer before. It's all I can do for now".

After that, her mother went back to her house. Alicia looked at the bag, which contained five Poké Balls. This was the first time in her adventure that she really felt sad about leaving that day. She went to leave Professor Elm's food inside the lab, and then sat on the grass. She looked one last time towards her house, unable to go back…

* * *

"Alright then, Nate. Which Pokémon would suit our team right now?" she said to her Pokémon, who began looking around the tall grass. Suddenly she heard a nearby chirp.

"I think I accidentally hit something…" came from her PokéGear. Suddenly, a Pokémon began flapping its wings, prepared to attack the Cyndaquil. Alicia quickly threw a Poké ball at it, which caught the attacking Pokémon instantly.

"How should we call him?" asked Nate, looking at the bird inside the catching device.

"What about…" Alicia muttered "Harry? I mean… I'm not sure if it suits him".

"Don't ask me, I know nothing of names".

* * *

In the middle of Route 29, there was a small building. A sign next to its entrance said that it led to Route 46. Alicia entered the building and kept going until she was in a different place. A quick look around made her realize that it had different Pokémon than the other route. Taking her Cyndaquil out, she looked for another fight.

A small rat Pokémon appeared, but didn't seem capable to fight. To avoid making it faint by accident, Alicia threw a Poké Ball at it, it seemed that the creature was already hurt, and needed to be taken to the Pokémon Center immediately. The girl went back to Route 29 and began walking towards Cherrygrove City, a couple of meters from there.

She left both of her newly caught Pokémon there, resting, while she went to Route 30 for one last Pokémon. Upon arriving there, she heard a snore coming from a tree. A Pokémon was sleeping inside its trunk. It had big eyes and one big claw, which it used to balance itself. The girl didn't think of it much and threw a Poké Ball at the bird, catching it instantly.

* * *

Back at the Pokémon Center, Alicia sat on a nearby couch, took out all her Pokémon and took off her backpack to take the remaining seven collars, three blue and four pink. The bird with one leg was still asleep when she did this. All of the creatures, except for Nate and the sleeping bird, stared at them, before a voice in the girl's PokéGear spoke: "Alright, at least you caught them all". The girl stared at the Cyndaquil, who began to chuckle.

"Are these two both girls?" she asked, pointing to the purple rat and the sleeping owl. Nate nodded as Alicia placed a blue collar on Harry, the bird. "That's good, can you place those on the ladies, Nate?" The fire Pokémon moved towards the objects and began to place one on the sleeping bird's neck. The awake bird, now wearing a blue collar, stood next to him.

"What are these?" a voice spoke in a teenage boy's voice, getting startled by his own voice playing in the girl's PokéGear. "Who are you?" he asked the girl.

"She is Alicia, our trainer" said Nate, now moving towards the purple rat, which didn't move at all when he placed the collar around her neck. She just looked at the fire Pokémon, too scared to do anything but tremble. "Hey, calm down, you're safe now".

"No I am not!" a high pitched voice yelled, which startled even the Pokémon Center Lady. Alicia made a gesture with her hand to ignore them, which the lady obeyed. Nate sighed, as he tried to pet the Pokémon's head, only to receive a bite out of it.

"Oww! That was really uncalled for, you know…" commented the bird with the teenage voice, which flapped his wings. The rat panicked and ran around the Pokémon Center. Alicia sighed and returned her to the Poké Ball.

"Alright, you'll be Jackeline, and your partner's going to be Laura". The sleeping Pokémon gave a big yawn, before a voice that resembled a woman in her twenties spoke.

"Wait, this is not the forest. What am I doing here?" Alicia returned the confused Pokémon to her Poké Ball. The other bird Pokémon stared at her. The girl walked outside, with her other companions following her.

"Where are we going, miss?" asked Harry.

"To train. You know, so you know each other better".

* * *

**Thanks again for reading this story. I'm sorry I took so long, I had other projects in mind.**

I'll place the game's current state here, so you can all know what's going on with these characters.

NATE the Cyndaquil (Lvl 9) – HARRY the Pidgey (Lvl 2)

JACKELINE the Rattata (Lvl 3) – LAURA the Hoothoot (Lvl 4)


End file.
